Arrest of Wilson Fisk
The Arrest of Wilson Fisk was the FBI's mission to bring Fisk to justice following Detective Hoffman's confessions. Shortly after the arrest, Fisk put his plans into action to escape. This led into the Duel of Hell's Kitchen. Background makes his statement.]] With Carl Hoffman saved by Daredevil from one of Fisk's assault teams sent to kill him and Leland Owlsley's crew, he was safely transported to the 15th Precinct Police Station. At the station he told Brett Mahoney that he wanted to make a statement. Matt Murdock went to the Department along with Foggy Nelson and Karen Page. With Murdock and Nelson at his side, Hoffman began his testimony. runs from the FBI]] With the FBI having a list of nearly all of Wilson Fisk's employees involved in criminal activity, they performed a mass arrest. Notable arrests included Turk Barrett, Parish Landman, Caldwell; an editor at the New York Bulletin, who kept Ben Urich from sharing information about Fisk, multiple corrupt cops, as well as a State Senator. Within hours the arrests were massive news, causing WHiH World News to report on the arrest of Senator Randolph Cherryh, who insisted he and Fisk were innocent of all crimes.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Arrest is arrested by the FBI]] Later that night at Wilson Fisk's Penthouse, Vanessa Marianna stood before multiple televisions, watching how multiple news networks report the latest news about Fisk and the mass arrest as a result of working with him. Fisk, who had made arrangements, told Marianna about them and asked her to do something for him. Before being taken away by the FBI agents who entered his penthouse and arrested him he proposed Fisk proposed to Marianna as if the agents were not there. celebrate Fisk's arrest.]] Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, and Karen Page are celebrated the arrest at Nelson and Murdock Law Office, drinking champagne. While being brought to prison by the FBI Fisk is allowed to speak. He began telling the two FBI agents guarding a story from the Bible about a traveler that many people had seen weary, and still passed by. The traveler was brought in this state by of a Man of Ill intent, who send him on a path with no chance of getting to the other side alive. Then a man, "The Good Samaritan", helped the traveler. He carried the traveler to an Inn, and gave the Innkeeper all of the money he had to take care of him, and restore his health. He made this comment to the FBI agents about how men can be deceived by their true nature because he used to compare himself to the Good Samaritan in the story. goes on the run.]] The armored truck and the other FBI and Police vehicles were then stopped on a bridge by a semi-truck. Multiple armored teams with heavy weaponry emerged from the truck and killed the police officers. Once they cleared the bridge, they walked towards the armored truck and banged on the door. One of the two guards threatened to kill Fisk if they would not back away from the door. In response to this threat the second guard, whom had been paid off by Fisk, killed the first guard. Fisk was then brought to the semi-truck. As he entered the truck, he told his team to take everyone out that tried to follow him, whether it be on the ground or in the air. Aftermath searches for Wilson Fisk]] After seeing the news of Fisk's escape Page, Murdock and Nelson left the office in a hurry. Page got into a cab to head home and Nelson, about to get into the cab with her, shut the door as the cab drove off. Nelson began urging Murdock not to go after Fisk, calling him a lunatic. In response Mudock asked Nelson to trust him, even though he had not yet earned Nelson's trust back. Murdock then went to Melvin Potter's Workshop to receive his Daredevil Suit. As Murdock was in a rush, he was informal in giving thanks to Melvin. Melvin Potter stopped Murdock when he tried to close the Garment box, asking for reassurance that Murdock wouldl keep his promise to keep him and Betsy Beatty safe from Fisk. Murdock responded by saying that he made Potter a promise and that he intended to keep it. Apperances *''Daredevil'' **''Season One'' ***''Daredevil'' **''Season Two'' ***''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' (flashback) *''Luke Cage'' **''Season One'' ***''Suckas Need Bodyguards'' (mentioned) References Category:Events